080714-ShitGoesDown
LL: ((Test)) GG: (( complete and utter failure )) LL: ((i knew it)) LL: You are in your mother's MOUNTAIN RETREAT where she does most of her writing. LL: It is late, almost midnight. LL: Your mother usually works late into the night, and if you listen close, you can hear her typewriter hammering away in her office. GG: Dani is cuddling with Opossumum on the sofa, watching crappy reality television shows and feeling superior to the brainwashed masses. GG: (( this text color thing is gonna mess with me )) GG: (( hold on )) LL: A commercial comes on for Maurie Povich's next episode, "My human kismesis!" GG: Dani throws a pillow at the telly. GG: "Really." LL: Your mother comes wandering out of her office. "Oh! Good evening, Dani. I was just about to make some coffee. Would you like some?" GG: "Not particularly." LL: She nods. "I made cookies this afternoon. They're your favorite. Peanut Butter kisses." GG: Dani scowls. They ARE her favorite. Why can't you hate me and give me the excuse to fully rebel like I want, mom? Ugh! LL: She potters over to the coffee pot and begins making coffee, humming some song you don't recognize. GG: "Hey, I've been telling my friend Fate that I'd visit her. Can I get some airfare out to the middle of nowhere?" LL: Your mother purses her lips. "I have some friends coming for dinner tomorrow. Can it wait?" GG: "I guess. Since when do you have people over?" LL: "Since you're reaching that age, sweetheart." She smiles. "It's the dean and his wife of the boarding school I attended when I was your age." GG: "Mum, no offense, but have you been watching the news?" LL: She nods. "That's why I think it's time, dear. They can keep you safe." GG: (( TA: (( we should stay on until you start your base transit)) )) GG: "What's safe from world destroying meteors?" LL: She furrows her brow. "Do you trust me, Dani?" GG: Dani pouts. "You've bailed me out of enough. Can't say I DON'T. Doesn't mean I like it." GG: She gets up to grab a cookie. One for Opossumum too. LL: Your mother pours herself a cup of coffee, and stands at the kitchen counter for a moment, savoring it, when someone knocks on the front door. LL: "Go to your room, Dani. This instant." GG: Dani picks up Opossumum and heads to her room. LL: You hear your mother's voice through the ventilation. "It's rather late. Can I help you?" LL: "We're here for your daughter, ma'am." LL: "She's not here. She went to go visit a friend." GG: Dani is kind of proud of her mum. LL: "We've been monitoring your house for 12 hours, Ms. Malloy. We know she's here." LL: "If she came home it's news to me. But she can't have, as my security system shows no returns today." GG: Dani packs a bag really quick. Laptop. Clothes. Whatever. Condoms? Are you out? LL: "Ma'am, you will allow us to check her room, or you will face the consequences." LL: "This is Earth. The Troll Military has no jurisdiction here." LL: You hear the whine of an energy weapon. "Suit yourself." GG: Dani grabs Opossumum and places her on her shoulder. She opens her window and climbs onto that tree that makes it easy to "escape". GG: "Shit mum, be okay..." LL: You hear a flurry of footsteps and your mother screams, "DANI! RU-" But is cut off by the loud Fweet of an energy pistol discharging, and you hear something heavy thump to the floor. GG: "Sh..." GG: Dani jumps down from the tree and runs through the woods. LL: What's your stealth? GG: +3 LL: You manage to dart through the woods, but you hear the trolls creeping through the trees not far behind you. The whirring blades of a rotocraft echo off the mountain overhead. GG: (( does dani have a way to use voice while running to send messages to fate )) LL: ((yes.)) GG: Dani pulls up the coordinates that Fate gave her and tries to make her way there. LL: ((just make sure to tell me what you're saying aloud.)) GG: (( so far she's kinda... relayed the story a little bit )) GG: (( but she's still running )) LL: ((also, fate is nowhere nearby. Her home is across the country, at least)) GG: (( STILL GOING )) GG: (( FUCK THIS NOISE )) LL: ((you need to actually RP it, like, put it in quotes and say it out loud.)) GG: "You know you live across the frickin' continent, right?" Dani says to Fate, switching on voice recognition for her device. LL: You manage to keep up the heavy pace for a few hours, but you soon find yourself flagging. Up ahead, you see another team of Trolls drop out of a hovercraft. GG: "Shite." She turns and tries to run to the left. ish. You know what? Away. LL: As you run to the left, you just barely notice the cliff in time to not fall off of it, grabbing a tree for dear life. GG: "Goddamnit!" She tries to stifle it. Opossumum is digging her claws into Dani's back. LL: You hear the whine of a second rotocraft, and a voice cuts into your phone. "Dani Malloy?" GG: "f...sod off already! You aint' getting me too!" LL: "Dani, this is Colonel Sami Heston, Commander of the 101st Horntakers. Under the authority of Queen Beau of Earth, I am placing you under my protection. I've got the sunroof open on this thing. Just jump." GG: "YOU WANT ME TO JUMP INTO THAT?!?" LL: "You're damn right I do." GG: Dani turns around and clings to Opossumum tightly. "We're dead either way, right?" She does a quick guess and jumps. LL: You hear the rotocraft move beneath you, and you fall through the roof, slamming into the metal floor. A woman in a military uniform is in the front seat, piloting the thing. "You alive? Good." GG: "Is mum okay?" She rolls over and checks Opossumum for injuries. LL: "No. No she's not." The woman in the front seat sniffles. "We don't have time for that though. They're on us." Her radar starts screaming, and three green dots appear behind her. "I hope you don't get airsick, kid." GG: Dani doesn't have a smart quip to come back with this time. She grabs onto the nearest thing she can find and tries to keep Opossumum safe. GG: "No..." She speaks into her phone. "But there's some other stuff..." LL: Sami grabs the communicator and hits a few buttons. "NATE! WE'RE COMING IN HOT. THREE CARTONS, ALL FULL." GG: "Nate?" LL: "Nate. Fate's dad. We're bringing you both in now. Let's just say shit has hit the fan." GG: Dani mumbles something into her phone. GG: "Seeya soon, love." GG: She turns off her phone. GG: Dani makes mental notes to hold a private service for her mum if she has to. CTA: Fate counts out the rotocraft CLL: Sami banks the rotocraft to the left. "We're landing now, Nate." Fate sees Nate rase his hand, signalling to hold fire. A few moments later, Sami comes pouring out, with Dani. "We're gonna have to take them here. I can't shake them all the way to the Base." CTA: "the fuck" CTA: "dad who are these people" (fate is far away from the grounds in a sniper nest) CLL: Sami unzips her military jacket, revealing eight handguns strapped to her torso in various holsters. CTA: "jesus dick thats a lot of guns." CLL: Nate calls up. "Fate! This is Colonel Sami Heston, and Dani Malloy. Dani, you might want to get behind me, or up in the Nest with Fate." CTA: "dani?" CTA: "fuck dani" CTA: "get her up here damn" CGG: Dani moves toward the Nest. If someone points it out. CLL: Nate points to Fate's tree as three rotocraft come near the treeline. CGG: Dani RUNS. CTA: "tell her to hurry the fuck up we aint got all day" CTA: "and put me on comms with you chumps" CLL: Sami adjusts her survival knife for quick drawing, and sets her feet, reaching for the first pair of guns. "Just like old times, huh Nate?" Nate laughs. "Just like old times." Comms go active for both of you, as well as Sami and Nate. CTA: "sup colonel" CTA: "hope you brought ammo" CLL: "Who needs ammo when you're the master of a chicago reload?" CTA: "youre my kind of bitch sami" CGG: Dani climbs all the way up the tree and kneels down next to Fate. CLL: "You better not be speaking that way to a superior officer, girl," Nate snarls, as three groups of trolls descend from the rotocraft into the trees. CTA: Fate turns to Dani. "you could have told me damn" CTA: "also im glad youre here" CGG: "I need a fucking hug when this is done." CTA: "i got pricks to shoot" CGG: "Do it." CLL: TA, what's your notice? CTA: +3 CLL: You see 3 trolls sneaking forward through the trees. CTA: "aight dudes you got 3 comin around through the treeline, armed with weapons" CTA: She takes a shot at one of them. CLL: Sami nods. ((What's your strife.)) CTA: 2 CTA: although CTA: i'm deployed CTA: would bump to +4 CTA:http://prntscr.com/4ad8qz CLL: ((ok)) CTA: Fate to Dani. "cover my ass" CGG: "I'll try. It's a lot of area." CGG: Dani tries to lookout but her notice is only +1 CTA: "yea yea worship my lumps later" CLL: You manage to knock one out of the trees, killing him. Sami grins and yells. "THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT. SINCE SOME OF YOU MAY NOT KNOW WHO I AM, ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM COLONEL SAMI HESTON OF THE 101st HORNTAKERS. I ASSUME MY REPUTATION HAS PROCEEDED ME. YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER, AND MY FRIENDS AND I WONT KILL YOU. IF NOT, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, CUT OFF YOUR HORNS, AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER'S ASS HE'LL BE VOMITING CANDY CORN INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION." CGG: "Damn that's hot." CTA: "my bitch man im tellin you" She says this over comms CGG: "I'm still number one, you got it?" CTA: "of course gurl damn" CLL: Nate's reciever picks up a bit of chatter. The only word you can make out is 'Horntaker'. CTA: Fate lines up another shot. CLL: "TWO MINUTES. MY TRIGGER FINGER IS ITCHY." CTA: Fate shakes her ass excitedly. CGG: Dani is distracted. And now spotting again. Stupid +1 CTA: FYI Fate is currently in a prone position looking through a tiny vantage point with her scope. CTA: it is best sniper nest CLL: Sami drops one gun, shooting a troll in the trees between the eyes before bringing back up. "WHOOPS, I SLIPPED. THIRTY SECONDS." CTA: "can i shoot one cutie pie" CTA: she says this into the receiver CLL: "Only if you're fast enough, honey buns." Sami responds, before yelling. "TIME'S UP, GRUBFUCKERS. LET'S DANCE." And she vanishes into the trees. CTA: Fate takes a shot at the next unlucky troll. CLL: Over the next few minutes, You take down about 8 trolls, and you see flashes of Sami in the woods through your scope, when the moonlight breaking through the branches illuminates her pale skin and hair. CTA: "dani help im getting wet" CTA: Fate wiggles her ass again CGG: "You know if I do that your aim will be off." She smiles. CTA: "damn words of wisdom" She takes another shot "sun tsu v2 right here damn" CGG: "Raincheck. I got funerals to go to." CLL: After a few minutes, the gunshots are quiet, though their echoes still whisper between the trees. "Hey Nate, looks like your girly earned herself a few horns. Come on kid, get your ass down here and we'll get you some trophies." CTA: "hot damn trophies" CGG: "You know... " CGG: "Nevermind" CTA: She expertly climds down from the nest, taking Dani with her by the hand. "what" CGG: Dani adjusts her hair with her free hand, trying to cover up her stupid little horns. CTA: Fate either doesnt notice or doesnt mention it. Its probably the latter. CLL: When you get into the woods, you find Sami surrounded by dead trolls, most of them already hornless. She's currently straddling one who's still alive, begging for mercy, though his knees have been shot out. She's sawing into his horn with her survival knife, a look of glee on her delicate features, which are only marred by the rainbow of blood splattered over her body. As the troll writhes trying to get awa from her, she laughs throatily. "Mmm, Did I ever tell you cowgirl's my favorite?" CTA: "damn bitch just kill him shit" CTA: She pulls out her LA8 Rebel CTA: ((which is a pistol)) CLL: Sami gives Fate a pointed look. "If I kill him, then it's necrophilia, and that's gross." The muscles bulge in her upper arm as she snaps off the horn she's been cutting on, and mustard yellow blood leaks out of the porous interior. She returns her attention to her victim. "There there, sugar. Momma's almost done." She gets to work on the other horn. CGG: Dani's actually a little queasy. CTA: "dude gross" She points the pistol at the troll. CTA: "come on" CLL: Nate comes over the intercom. "You wouldn't interrupt rembrandt, you wont interrupt her. Just... trust me on this one." CTA: Fate frowns and puts an arm around Dani, taking her away from the carnage. CGG: "Something something commentary." CTA: "come on dani shits fucked up" CLL: Sami finishes sawing off the other horn, and snaps it off, before drawing a pistol and shooting the troll in the head. "Your turn, Fate." CGG: "Just a bit much of it tonight..." CGG: "Go do your thing." CTA: "my turn what" CGG: Dani leans against a tree and averts her gaze. CLL: "You got a kill, you take some horns." CTA: "no thanks lets just go" CTA: "why are you here anyway" CTA: "other than to gross out my best bitch" CGG: "It's fine, damn. It's just a rough night. Do your thing." CTA: "no i dont want the damn horns" CLL: Sami stands, and shrugs. "Grubfuckers just killed her mom, and my best bitch. Sorry if I want a little FUCKING vengeance." CTA: "they killed her mom? what the fuck also who do you mean?" Fate looks at Dani CGG: "Yeah... Rough night. I told you." CLL: Sami picks up her guns. "Come on, They're just the first wave. We gotta get you girls somewhere safe." CTA: "kay where is that? meteors incoming lets all party in a hole" CLL: "Not quite. Go pack a bag, Fate." CGG: "Safe from meteors. Mum said it too." CTA: "wow really sweet hold on were havin a party in this bitch" CTA: Fate runs inside and grabs like CTA: ALL the clothes. luckilly she can just captchalogue her dresser, which is enormous. CGG: "Someone needs a wardrobifier." CLL: Sami puts her arm around Dani. "Hey, I know you're probably still in shock right now." CTA: She basically takes everything with her. CTA: "dude that takes the fun out of it" She throws a couple of clothes that havent been put away yet. "here try those on later" CGG: "Is shock the thing where you're not quite too bothered by it, bu in a few days it's gonna come kick you in the arse all the way out of your mouth?" CLL: Sami nods. "If you need me, I'll be close by. I know I'm probably going to drink myself to sleep tonight." CGG: "Let me in on that." CTA: Fate finishes in record time. Damn that's a lot of clothes. CTA: She goes up to Dani. "lemme know if you need anything aight?" CLL: Sami leads the group to the Rotocraft. Nate's already packing an obnoxious amount of ordinance into it. CGG: "Fate. I wish we had met under better circumstance." CLL: Nate hops in, and takes a seat on the crate holding his RPG. "Climb on in, girls. We gotta get while the going's good." CTA: Fate doesnt frown but her eyes look sad. too bad she's wearing shades. "yea me too gurl believe me" CTA: Fate climbs inside, taking the rumbleseat and pointing her rifle out the opening. CLL: Once everyone's in. Sami shuts the doors, and takes off, heading for Alternia. CTA: "so where are we goin colonel kickass?" CLL: "A secret military base on Alternia, where the Queen and her Consort, along with the Empress, are all hiding out, waiting for the jump." CTA: "the what now" CLL: A voice comes over the rotocraft's comms. "Colonel Heston. Something has happened. We need you to return immediately, and take command." CTA: "whoa congrats happy promotion day" CGG: "This is insane. CTA: "no shit its fuckin shithive up in here" CTA: "but hey what else is new" CLL: Sami snarks. "What, Balish too fucking busy being an asshole to run things anymore?" CLL: The voice coughs. "Commander Aggaro has been hospitalized. Severe Sudden Genetic Mutation. We don't know if he'll survive." CTA: "so many revelations god damn its like the second coming" CLL: Sami hisses. "I'm on my way. Alert the base." She hits a few buttons, and the rotocraft picks up speed. CLL: A voice comes over the base's intercom system. "Commander Heston is returning to the base, and assuming command. She is inbound with two more players. Please proceed to the Helopad."